The Great McTerrier Fortune Part One: Lassie McTerrier's Reunion
The Great McTerrier Fortune Part One: Lassie McTerrier's Reunion is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Lassie gets an unexpected visit from her family and told about her family history. Plot Part One (Marcus, Winky, Rosy, Whopper, Igor, Bright Eyes, Cooler, Beamer, Faith, and Catgut Jr. are watching TV in the Pound Building. Lassie enters carrying a book.) Faith: Hey there, Lass. What book are you reading? Lassie: It's a scottish history book. Beamer: Interesting. Lassie: Here's something interesting. It says that my ancestor, Dougal McTerrier, once fought a group of snakes while running errands for his owners. Winky: Wow oh wow! What else does it say about your family? Lassie: Actually, that's pretty much it. Bright Eyes: Your parents would probably know more about your history. Lassie: Good suggestion. I'll be sure to ask them next time I see them. (King enters.) King: Lassie, have I got news for you! Lassie: What? King: Your family is coming to visit the Pound! They just arrived from Scotland. Lassie: Really!? That's wonderful! King: They'll be here this afternoon, so be ready, Lassie. Lassie: Alright! What should we do to prepare? Whopper: We could decorate. Catgut Jr.: And cook food. Lassie: Oh! So much to do, do little time. (Later, everyone is ready for the McTerrier's arival. Lassie enters carring bagpipes.) Winky: I didn't know you played the bagpipes, Lassie. Lassie: Actually, I've never atempted before, but I figured I'd better learn to entertain my folks. Beamer: Oh! I better get mine too. McWhisker: I'll go with you. Lassie: Well, I suppose. (Beamer and McWhisker rush off and return with bagpipes.) Winky: Great! Now, let us hear you all play. (Beamer and McWhisker start playing. A whille later Lassie joins in, but plays loud and off-key, causing everyone else to cover their ears. The three stop playing.) Lassie: Well, what do you think? Marcus: I feel like you were strangling a couple of geese. (Someone knocks on the door.) Lassie: It's them?! (Lassie rushes to the door and answers it.) Lassie: Yes? (Two adult scottish terriers that are the same hight as Barkerville and a scottish terrier puppy enter.) Lassie: Mom! Dad! Laddie! It's nice to see you again! Beamer: So you must be Lassie's folks. Lassie's Father(Scottie): Yes we are. Lassie's Mother(Shannon): It's been a long time since we've seen our daughter. Lassie: Likewise. Cooler: So, whould you two pupperoos like something to eat. Louie cooked his finest dishes for your arival. Laddie: Yes, please. (Later everyone is eating in the Puppy Power Cafe.) Lassie: Mom, Dad, there's something i've been meaning to ask you. Shannon: What? Lassie: Do you know anything about my ancestry? Scottie: Funny you should ask. Sarge: What do you mean by that? Shannon: We were planning on revealing a family secret to Lassie. Lassie: Secret? What do you mean? Scottie: Well, years ago the McTerriers were the wealthiest dog family in Scotland. Violet: We're they as wealthy as my family, the Vanderfellers? Shannon: Far more wealthy. We had one of the largest fortune known to the world. Shannon: Unfortunately, an evil man with a complete hatred of dogs named MacKonaghy Stoneheart plotted to kill the McTerriers and claim their values for himself. Scottie: So, the McTerriers went into hiding by living with an ordinary peasent family called the Lachlans. Gamma: Hold the phone, Shannon. Did you say MacKonaghy Stoneheart? Shannon: Why, yes. Are you familiar with him? Gamma: We encountered him when we traveled to the Middle Ages with the Moonbeam Jewel. You're familiar with the jewel, correct? Shannon: Hmm. I remember hearing about it once. Do you know anything about it, Scottie? Scottie: Well, I did hear about Lochjaw Castle and Princess Moonbeam. Lassie: Anyway, Mom. What about the Lachlens? Shannon: Well, the Laclans were a very kind family, but with the exception one member. Scottie: Her name was Gianna Lachlan, the sister of Wallace Lachlan. Whille her brother supplied the McTerriers with food and shelter, Gianna plotted to pillage the family just as MacKonaghy did. Lassie: Oh no! Did her brother ever find out what she was doing? Scottie: Yes, but before Wallace could stop her, Gianna mysteriously disappeared. it was later revealed the she teamed up with Stoneheart in a plot to capture the McTerries once more. Shannon: To keep this a secret, Gianna had her family falsely arrested for conspiracy with MacKonaghy. What she didn't know is that her five brothers, including Wallace, hid in a secret hiding place and escaped with the McTerrier family. Lassie: Interesting, but what happened to our family treasure? Shannon: Let me see if I can remember.... All that happen is that after Wallace and the McTerriers escaped, they hid the treasure somewhere where no one will find it. Lassie: Where was that? Scottie: The Palace of the Past. Winky: What's that? Shannon: Mysterious temple ruins that are rumored to be haunted. Calvin: Oh, please don't remind me of haunted places. Laddie: What's with him? Cooler: Forgive my brother. He doesn't like haunted places. Laddie: Oh. Shannon: And that's not all. Gianna's desendent, Angus Lachlen traveled to the United States to team up with MacKonaghy's desendent, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Scottie: They also found out where we're hiding our treasure. Shannon: That's why we came to you and your friends. We were hoping you'd help us rightfully reclaim our fortune. Marcus: Count us in! (At Kaptain Kid's hideout, Kaptain Kid is talking to Angus on the phone. Kaptain Kid: Welcome to Stoneheart Inc, Angus. Are you certain about the treasure's existence? Angus' Voice: Yes, and I'd like to thank you for helping me find out where it's hidden. (Panthera enters holding a catolog.) Panthera: You who, Kaptain Case! I just heard you found one of the largest fortunes of the world and I was wondering if I could spend some of it. you know there are some great things in this catlaog like, this dress, this sports car, a new set of nail polish, these toe rings... Kaptain Kid:(Annoyed) QUIET!! Can't you see I'm talking on the phone, you big-footed bird brain! Angus' Voice: So, when should we set sail for Scotland? Kaptain Kid: Meet me and my henchmen at 2:00 pm next week. Save the date. Angus' Voice: Okay. (Panthera rubs her foot on Kaptain Kid's face. Kaptain Kid starts to get irritated.) Part Two (Back at the Pound...) Lassie: When should we go to Scotland? Scottie: Next week. I just hope we'll be able to make it there before Angus does. Gamma: Want some of my weapons to help yourselves? Scottie: No thank you. My wife and I don't beleave in violence. (Remy and Rhoda enter.) Lassie: Remy, Rhoda, did you pick up any information from Kaptain Kid? Remy: Yep. Kaptain Kid is planning to leave as well. Rhoda: And at the same time as us. Cooler: Sounds like this treasure hunt has turned into a race. Gamma: I suggest you plan ahead. Lassie: What should we do, parents? Scottie: Hmmm... Well, we know they're leaving next week, so we'll beat them there by leaving this evening. Gamma: Excellent suggestion. Do you need an escort to the docks? Scottie: No, but it was kind of you to offer. Lassie: What should we do in the meantime, dad? (Meanwhille, Asha is eavesdropping on them from outside.) Asha: Just as I thought! (Asha is seen reporting to Kaptain Kid.) Asha: That's why we need to act fast! (Kaptain Kid calls Angus on his cell phone.) Kaptain Kid; Nevermind next week. We are setting sail right now! Angus' Voice: Sorry, but I can't right now. How about this evening? Kaptain Kid: All right. Meet us no later than eight o'clock. (Meanwhile, Lassie is in her doghouse and packing for her trip. Salem and Beamer enter.) Salem: Are you ready to go, Lassie? Lassie: Yep. It'll be great to see Scotland again. I haven't been there since a was a young puppy. Beamer: Me too. Salem: This trip sounds exciting, but I'm a little weary about this Palace of the Past. Lassie: So am I, Salem. Beamer: Maybe you should do some research on it before we leave. Lassie: Good idea. (Lassie gets on her laptop.) Lassie: Now, let me see. (Winky rushes in.) Winky: Hi, Lass. Are you ready to go to Scotland in an hour? Lassie: Almost. Why? Winky: Just wondering. (Gamma appears.) Gamma: You and your group better move fast. Kaptain Kid is going to the dock at 8:00 pm tonight. Lassie: Don't worry. Were almost ready. Part Three (Marcus is driving Winky, Rosy, Drumstick, Chew Chew, Stuffy, Bright Eyes, Igor, Salem, Beamer, Cooler, Nose Marie, McWisker, Wags McGillicuddy, Lassie, Scottie, Shannon, and Laddie to the docks.) Lassie: When will we be at the docks, Marcus? Marcus: In ten minutes. What time is it? Lassie: It's 7:50. Marcus: Flooring it! Hold on to your hats! (Marcus presses harder on the gas pedal and the car goes flying.) Marcus: (Aside) Motorists, don't try this at home. (Later, the heros and Kaptain Kid appear at the docks at the same time and notice each other.) Kaptain Kid: YOU! Lassie McTerrier: What are you doing here?! Kaptain Kid: That is no concern of yours. (Lassie sees Angus Lachlen and walks towards him angrily, but Laddie and Beamer hold her back. Ikshan is seen outside the ship.) Kaptain Kid: Where have you been? Ikshan: Sorry, Kaptain Kid. I was loading the luggage on. Kaptain Kid: Well, nevermind that. Make Panthera do it.(Pointing to the heros.) Look. It seems we have been followed. Ikshan: Should I take care of them, master? Kaptain Kid: Yes. (Hands Ikshan a sword.) Ikshan: (To Lassie and her group) You want to go to Scotland? You'll have to deal with me. Any volunteers? Beamer: Sweet henrietta! What are we going to do? Lassie: I guess we'll have to fight. Marcus: Leave him to me. (Marcus dashes toward Ikshan and winds up both his hands.) Marcus: Rib Cage Breaker! (Marcus hits Ikshan in the rib cage, causing Ikshan to drop into the ground and into his cabin. Kaptain Kid draws his sword towards Gamma. Beamer rushes to Kaptain Kid and kicks the sword out of his hand. Afterwards, Lassie jumps on Kaptain Kid's back and pins him the ground.) Kaptain Kid: Hmph. You and your friends are more stubborn than I thought.(To Angus.) Angus, finish them off! (Angus grabs a sword and approaches the heros, but cowers out and runs onto Kaptain Kid's ship.) Kaptain Kid: Worthless coward. (Kaptain Kid gets up and grabs Lassie by the jacket.) Kaptain Kid: You have gotten on my last nerve. (Rosy prepares her attack.) Rosy: Get ready! (Rosy levitates and charges at Kaptain Kid while pulling her fist.) Rosy: Mink Comet! (Rosy flies at Kaptain Kid and delivers a punch in the face.) Lassie: Let's find a boat and get to Scotland! (The heros are later seen on a boat.) Stuffy: are you having a nice trip so far, Lassie? Lassie: Yeah. I just hope Kaptain Kid doesn't try anything again. Stuffy: Well, you know that pirate. He'd do anything for treasure. (At Kaptain Kid's ship, Kaptain Kid is whipping Angus for his cowardice.) Kaptain Kid: You miserable moron! (Ikshan, Danta-Panja, and Asha are seen eating popcorn.) Angus: I-I-I-I'm sorry. Kaptain Kid: Sorry? You honestly think I'm going to accept that after the embarrssment you put me through! Asha: Punish him some more, master! Kaptain Kid: With pleasure. (Back at the heros' ship...) Rosy: Does anyone know many days we'll be sailing before we reach Scotland? Lassie: I think maybe a week or two. Winky: What should we do in the meantime? Lassie: I packed some cards and board games. Bright Eyes: What kind of board games? Lassie: We have Dessert Land and Squirrel Trap. Igor: Ooh! Dessert Land! I haven't played that game for three years. Narrator: Well it seens like smooth sailing up ahead for Lassie and friends, but will it remain that way with Kaptain Kid following them? Has Kaptain Kid lost all his patience with Angus? Find out next time on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next week on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Lassie and her group are bound for Scotland. Unfortunately, so are Kaptain Kid and his group. The adventure goes on in the Great McTerrier Fortune Part Two: Scotland Bound Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes